


This Angel Roars

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: A Love Story [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Dean has been acting very mysterious lately. Sam suspects that Dean is seeing a girl behind Castiel's back.





	This Angel Roars

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based on the prompt: Mysterious

The first day Dean disappeared for several hours, Sam and Castiel didn’t think much of it. Dean came back with pizza and beer.

Over the course of the next several days, Dean would disappear mysteriously for several hours at a time. He’d arrive home, freshly showered, carrying dinner from some restaurant. 

Castiel seemed unconcerned about Dean’s frequent absences. He ran with Sam in the morning. Sam has taught Castiel how to use the computer, and Castiel was in the process of writing a compendium of Enochian lore that wasn’t covered in any of the bunker’s books.

Sam started to get suspicious. Dean at one time had been into a variety of different women, but he hadn’t seen that behavior since Dean and Castiel became really close. He was worried Dean was falling into old habits. Sam got angrier and angrier each time Dean disappeared without a word. Sam was looking for a case, any case, to get them out of the bunker. However, everything was being handled by other hunters.

One day after Dean left the bunker, Sam slammed a book on the table. Castiel turned to look at Sam. "What's wrong, Sam?"

"Cas, where is Dean going every day?"

"If he wanted me to know, he would tell me." Castiel sounded passive, but Sam could feel the tension that was underlying the words. "Now, if you excuse me, Sam. I'm going for a walk." Castiel stood up and strode out of the room in the purposeful way he did when annoyed.

Sam pulled out his laptop and tracked Dean's location. He was in Lebanon in a residential area. Sam grabbed the keys to the work truck they kept at the bunker. Sam drove to the address where Dean's phone indicated. It was a ranch-style house with an attached three-car garage. The Impala was in the driveway.

A petite blonde in shorts and a Led Zeppelin t-shirt came out to get the mail. She was about Sam's age, with a slim, athletic build. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail. Dean emerged from the house a few minutes later, his hair wet from a shower. He hugged the blonde and waved, got in the Impala, and roared away.

Sam followed him at a discreet distance until Dean stopped at a burger place. Dean got out of the car and entered the restaurant. Sam parked the truck next to the Impala. He got out of the truck and leaned on the front fender of the Impala. 

Dean came out a few minutes later. "Sammy, what's up?"

"I know what you are doing, Dean." Sam glared at Dean with thin lips. 

"Crap, does Cas know? I wanted it to be a surprise."

Sam looked at Dean through narrow eyes. "You want her to be a surprise to Cas? You pulled some shady shit, but doing this behind Cas' back, it's a whole new low."

Dean look genuinely confused. "How is getting Cas a car, shady?"

"The girl, you were hugging her."

"Stacy? she sold me her father's old Firebird. It needed some work before it is street ready. She's been letting me repair it in her garage."

"You hair is still wet." 

"Yeah, I've been grimy from working on the car and Stacy has been awesome about letting use her shower. I thought I'd give it away if I came home with grease all over me. Seriously, Sam, you thought I would cheat on Cas?"

Sam closed his eyes, wishing he could rewind time a few minutes. "I'm sorry, Dean. It's just in the past…"

Dean glared at him. "I never cheated on anyone. I was faithful to Cassie and Lisa when I with them. Yeah, I did a ton if one night stands, but I never made promises I didn't keep unless something about the job interfered. And who I was then isn't who I am now. If you haven't noticed, I've grown up some."

Sam looked down, not meeting Deans eyes. 

Dean took pity on Sam. "I'll pretend this conversation never occurred because you did it to protect Cas. But next to me, ask before accusing me of shit."

"Maybe, next time, you could confide in me instead of being mysterious." Sam protested weakly.

"The car is done. Tomorrow, help me pick her up."

"Sure, Dean."

Dean slid into the Impala and turned her on. "See you back at the bunker, Sam."

Sam followed Dean back to the bunker. Castiel was typing furiously at the computer when they returned. He barely looked up with a terse, "Hello, Dean."

Sam realized that his earlier words had caused Castiel to get suspicious. As Dean walked into the kitchen, Sam leaned into Castiel's personal space and whispered, "What Dean is up to is a good thing. Just act surprised."

Castiel stared at Sam, "I don't need to act surprised. I still have no clue about what is going on," he said dryly.

Dean entered the library with plates, beers, and the hamburgers in a bag. Sam was relieved to see Castiel relax and chat with him and Dean normally.

The next morning, Dean and Sam slipped out of the bunker to pick up the car. Dean knocked on the door. When Stacy answered the door, Dean introduced Stacy to Sam and led him to the garage through a door in the kitchen. Dean pulled the cover off the car. 

Sam gasped at the beautiful black glossy car with a gold firebird emblazoned on the hood. "It's beautiful, Dean."

"I can't help him fly, but I can give him some wings back."

Stacy smiled, "Thank you, Dean, for letting me know my dad's old car will be so well taken care of. You've done a beautiful job of putting her back together."

Dean smiled, "I'll take care of her with the same care I give the Impala. Did your dad have a name for the car?"

Stacy smiled, "Angel."

Dean looked startled for a moment and then grinned. "One can never have too many angels."

Dean tossed Baby's keys to Sam. "You take Baby. I'll drive Angel."

They drove back to the bunker. Dean parked the Firebird in front of the bunker. Sam pulled Baby around to the garage. 

Dean entered the bunker and called Castiel from the top of the stairs.

Castiel came out of the kitchen and walked up. Without a word, Dean handed him a set of keys and motioned for him to go outside. Castiel stared at the car and then stared at Dean. He looked startled.

"She's yours. Just don't fly her so fast that you get a ticket."

Castiel hugged Dean tightly. "Thank you, Dean. I love the bird."

"Well, she's no Baby, but she has class and style." 

Sam queried behind them , "When do I get a car?"

Dean snorted at him. "You used to have a car, and then you let angels fall on it." Many years earlier Castiel fell out of a window when fighting an angel and landed on Sam's car at the time, destroying it.

"I guess I let angels fall on my car, and you just fall for angels."

Dean grinned, "Damn straight."


End file.
